Moshi Kareshi ni Surunara？ ～Samezuka-hen～
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |previous = Moshi Kareshi ni Surunara？ ～Iwatobi-hen～ もし彼氏にするなら？ ～岩鳶編～ |next = Gashuku 合宿 |current track = Moshi Kareshi ni Surunara？ ～Samezuka-hen～ もし彼氏にするなら？ ～鮫柄編～ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 21, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |tracks = |price = |length = 5:11 |episodes = |title = Moshi Kareshi ni Surunara？ ～Samezuka-hen～}} Moshi Kareshi ni Surunara？ ～Samezuka-hen～ (もし彼氏にするなら？ ～鮫柄編～ If He Was Your Boyfriend – Samezuka Side) is the fourth track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1. It was released on August 21, 2013. Translation Rin：“If He Was Your Boyfriend – Samezuka Side.” [Rin is swimming and reaches the pool end] Nitori：Matsuoka-senpai, good work today! Here’s your towel! Rin：Oh, thanks. Nitori：Senpai, congratulations! You shortened your time again! [Rin tosses the towel at Nitori] Rin：Nitori. Don’t get giddy over a time length like this. I’m aiming higher. Nitori：Well, perhaps, but getting a record that’s better than before is a good thing, isn’t it? Rin：This is just a checkpoint. (That’s right. It’s just a checkpoint. I have to get even faster.) [Rin walks away. Mikoshiba pats him on the back] Mikoshiba：Hey, good work today! Nitori：Ah, Captain Mikoshiba! Good day! Mikoshiba：You two sure do get along with each other… Oh, right, you’re roommates too, aren’t you? Nitori：Yes, that’s right! Rin：We’re not that close. Mikoshiba：Don’t be embarrassed to admit it! [Mikoshiba slaps Rin's back] Rin：I-I’m not embarrassed and that hurts! Mikoshiba：But Nitori, isn’t it tough sharing a room with Matsuoka? This guy’s anti-social and he doesn’t look like he can cook or anything. Rin：(He’s talking shit about me…) Nitori：That’s actually not true at all! Matsuoka-senpai is very responsible. Surprising, isn’t it? Rin：Nitori, you’ll pay for that later. Nitori：Eh? Did I say something wrong? Rin：Forget it. Mikoshiba：I see. Come to think of it, Matsuoka has that little sister Gou-kun, so you must be experienced at looking after people. Rin：Captain. Can you not call other people’s sisters by their first name? Mikoshiba：Hm? Do I need your permission for that? Then I’m sorry! Matsuoka, please let me call Gou-kun by her first na– Rin：I won’t allow it! Mikoshiba：[slapping Rin on the back] Now, now! It’s fine! Don’t get so hung up by the details! Rin：It’s NOT fine, and it’s NOT a detail! Nitori：But the way Matsuoka-senpai looks after others does make you think, as expected from the oldest child! Rin：I don’t give a fuck. Never mind me, you ought to learn to be more responsible for yourself, Nitori. Mikoshiba：He does have a point! Nitori：Even Captain agrees… Mikoshiba：By the way, I’m also a pretty responsible guy! Rin：You’re the captain, so you have to be responsible… Nitori：Do you prefer a responsible person, Matsuoka-senpai? Rin：Huh? Nitori：Let’s say if you were a girl and you had to date either me or Captain, who would you pick? Rin：Huh, are you fucking nuts?! How did this come up? Nitori：It’s just a little fun. Answer me, who would you pick? Mikoshiba：[laughs] Seems interesting! Who will it be, Matsuoka? Rin：[sighs] What a pain in the ass… (But they look like they’ll keep pestering me until I answer… I’ll just give it a little thought and get back to practice. If I were to date Captain Mikoshiba…) Mikoshiba：[runs up] Hey, Matsuoka! Thank goodness it’s sunny out today, eh! A good day for a date! Rin：Captain Mikoshiba. Do you know what time it is? Mikoshiba：Hm? It’s five minutes to twelve. Arriving five minutes early is a basic! Rin：We agreed to meet at eleven!! Mikoshiba：Oh, it was eleven, huh! [laughs] Sorry, sorry! I had the wrong idea! Rin：Forget it, where do you want to go today? Mikoshiba：Let’s see… [A wind blows] Mikoshiba：Oh? The wind blew from the north to the south. Okay! Let’s go south! Rin：Huh? What’s there south? Mikoshiba：No idea! We go wherever the wind takes us! Rin：Eh? Wai– Mikoshiba：Matsuoka! Let’s go! [Mikoshiba walks off] Rin：I don’t believe this… He just LEFT ME… Rin：(Not him. Then if it was Nitori…) Rin：Oh, you’re here early Nitori. Nitori：Hello, Matsuoka-senpai! Good morning! Since it’s a date with you, I came here two hours early! Rin：That’s too early. Nitori：No, this is normal. Rin：Forget it. So, where are we going today? Nitori：How about the shopping mall in front of the station, to go see a movie? Rin：Okay… Nitori：I already have the tickets. Here. Rin：O-Okay… Thanks. Nitori：Oh, I even made lunch, so tell me when you’re hungry. Rin：Okay… Nitori：I even have tea ready, so tell me when you get thirsty. Rin：Okay… Nitori：I’ll blow on it to cool it before I give it to you. Rin：Uh… Nitori：Also, if you get tired out from walking, I have a camping chair and sun umbrella– Rin：Ahh, shut up! Rin：[sighs] (Not him either.) Nitori：Senpai! Which is it, me or Captain? Mikoshiba：Well, Matsuoka? Rin：Neither. [walks off] Nitori：Hey, wait! Senpai!Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1